The Cannibal
by CaitVamp
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive receives a poor review and looks for revenge, but finds something interesting about the suspect. (This is not a CielxOC, and there is a little hint at SebastianxCiel if you squint and tilt your head at a 82 degrees angle. This was an omegle chat I had with some stranger and it ended up as a pretty interesting roleplay in my opinion.)


_**This is a roleplay on Omegle I was in a little ways back. It was an interesting start to my day though.**_

* * *

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

You both like black butler, and kuroshitsuji.

**You:** My Lord.

**Stranger:** -fills out paperwork-

**Stranger:** yes, what is it?

**You:** My lord, I have brought you Earl Grey tea and a Chocolat Mousse. -sets the dishes on his desk-

**Stranger:** -takes a bite-

**You:** Is it to your liking, Bocchan? -stands to the side-

**Stranger:** -glares at-

**Stranger:** its far too sweet

**You:** -bows slightly- My apologies, I will go make a better one. -takes the plate-

**Stranger:** -opens a newspaper reveiw on his company-

**Stranger:** -rereading this for about the 30th time today-

**You:** -leaves, then comes back a few minutes later with a different plate, then set it on his desk- Here is the new dish, my Lord.

**Stranger:** -slams the paper down still angered by the bad reveiw-

**Stranger:** -takes a bite-

**You:** Is there something the matter?

**Stranger:** -hands him the paper-

**Stranger:** the review

**Stranger:** -twitches-

**You:** -reads through the article and smirked slightly- And how are you planning to prove them wrong?

**Stranger:** -taps his fingers against the table-

**Stranger:** hmm

**Stranger:** i suppose we could invite for supper

**You:** That would indeed prove the hospitality. Could I propose the proper Phantomhive hospitality this time?

**Stranger:** -smirks-

**Stranger:** he does have his own company he runs

**Stranger:** taking him out would benefit us

**You:** I shall send him an invitation as soon as possible. -bows again-

**Stranger:** -takes a sip of tea-

**Stranger:** might i add

**You:** -he was about to leave, but stopped, then looked back at Ciel- Yes, my lord?

**Stranger:** this dish is far better than the last

**Stranger:** -begins to fill out the papers again-

**You:** -chuckles quietly as he leaves the room-

**Stranger:** -hears him and examines the food-

**Stranger:** -poking and prodding to see what is wrong with it-

**You:** -walks into another office and began to write the invitation, then walked outside to give to the mail carrier-

**Stranger:** -eyes the food suspiciously-

**You:** -returns to the kitchen and made preparations for the meeting meal-

**Stranger:** -shakes his head and decides to have eat no more-

**Stranger:** -goes back to investigation on -

**You:** -works on his other duties, then headed back to Ciel's office, and knocks on the door- Bocchan?

**Stranger:** -notes down a few more of his weaknesses-

**Stranger:** yes, come in

**You:** -walks in and bows slightly, then heads over to his desk- The invitation has been sent out, the dinner plans for that night has been made, and everything is in order. Is there anything you want me to do?

**Stranger:** gather all the names of staff and servants

**Stranger:** this is going into another investigation

**You:** As you wish, my lord. Another investigation then? May I ask what for?

**Stranger:** i found something of him owning an animal reserve

**Stranger:** also of him being a butcher

**Stranger:** these three careers together seem mad

**You:** Hmm, that does seem awfully suspicious. Would you like me to find any other information out while I'm collecting the names?

**Stranger:** i have an awful feeling that he's into canniblism

**You:** Humans sure are interesting creatures... -mumbles- A cannibal then? I will check for the relevance between your suspicions then

**Stranger:** -continues to read files on him-

**You:** -leaves the office and the manor, heading towards the other company to collect information-

**Stranger:** -sits there in deep thought with his head rested on his fist-

**You:** *comes back in an hour and walks into Ciel's office- My lord, I have information that will please you. -set the files of worker names, trade records, animal transport papers, and a list of missing company workers on the desk-

**Stranger:** -studies papers-

**Stranger:** interesting...

**Stranger:** but how does the animals tie in

**You:** That I am unsure of, Bocchan. My guess would be that he kills the animals and uses them for his products.

**Stranger:** that doesn't seem to fit either

**Stranger:** -finds a familiar name on the missing list-

**You:** -tilts his head as he thinks-

**Stranger:** mistris marilyn

**Stranger:** -looks over at-

**Stranger:** ive heard of this one

**You:** Is that so? I do faintly recall her as well.

**Stranger:** marilyn lavonde

**Stranger:** i recall her being an old servant of an offly irritating trancy

**You:** That's right, that servant. She wasn't too bad. She did what she was supposed to part of the time.

**Stranger:** where did she move after she got fired

**Stranger:** i believe it was fairly close to the animal reserve

**You:** I believe so as well...is that the link, or is there more to it than that?

**Stranger:** yes, i believe it is

**Stranger:** we should take a little visit to the reserve

**You:** I shall have your carriage ready soon my Lord -bows and leaves the room-

**Stranger:** -begins to study the animals that he may encounter-

**You:** -gets the carriage prepared by the main entrance of the manor-

**Stranger:** -doesnt worry knowing sebastian wouldn't let a thing hurt himself-

**You:** -returns to the office- my lord, the carriage is ready.

**Stranger:** -has an ever so confident smirk across his face-

**Stranger:** -gets up and begins to walk out-

**You:** -follows behind him and holds the carriage door open for him-

**Stranger:** -steps in and sits-

**You:** -gets in as well and knocks on the roof of the carriage, and it began to move-

**Stranger:** -looks out the window slightly worried, knowing sebastian hasn't always been able to save him in a crisis-

**You:** Is there something the matter, bocchan?

**Stranger:** no, i am fine

**You:** -has his usual fake smile- If you say so, young master.

**Stranger:** -drifts into a thought of an awful memory-

**You:** -looks out of the window but keeps an eye on Ciel-

**Stranger:** -shakes his head in attempt to forget the memory-

**Stranger:** -puts on a straight face again-

**You:** -looks back to him- What are you planning?

**Stranger:** i suppose we could start with me walking in alone

**Stranger:** falling straight into his trap

**You:** If you wish. Placing yourself as bait then?

**Stranger:** i suppose, it always seemed the most affective

**You:** -nods a bit- Then you want me to come and save you again, I presume?

**Stranger:** yes

**Stranger:** unless you would like him to eat me himself

**You:** -eyes glint purple briefly- That will never happen.

**Stranger:** -carriage comes to a stop-

**You:** -looks out the window- It seems that we are here, young master.

**Stranger:** -sighs nervously as he looks out-

**You:** are you sure you want to do this?

**Stranger:** i must

**Stranger:** -steps out-

**You:** -keeps an eye on him and watches him-

**Stranger:** -walks into the field-

**You:** - glances around for anything suspicious-

**Stranger:** -hears an odd music playing that attracts him into that direction-

**You:** -notices that he left in a certain direction, and quietly leaves the carriage-

**Stranger:** -unable to control his body he continues to walk towards the sound-

**You:** -stays in the shadows and keeps a safe distance away, hearing the strange music as well but wasn't affected-

**Stranger:** -stops on top of a sewer top-

**Stranger:** -pulls it open curiously-

**Stranger:** -begins to walk down the ladder leading into the sewer-

**You:** -stands behind a tree and watches him disappear down the sewer- Hmm...isn't that interesting...-mumbles to himself-

**Stranger:** -the top closes above him-

**Stranger:** he continues to follow the alluring music-

**You:** -heads over to the sewer entrance and silently opens it-

**Stranger:** -ciel stops in front of a piano-

**Stranger:** -he sees no one around-

**Stranger:** hello?

**You:** -jumps down into the sewer quietly, making no sounds. Then follows direction of music-

**Stranger:** -music stops-

**You:** -senses the presence of Ciel, and still keeps a distance but is ready if someone comes-

**Stranger:** -sits down on the piano bench, becoming impatient-

**Stranger:** ((k))

**Stranger:** hello?

**You:** ~footsteps can be heard as he walked up behind Ciel~ 'Well if it isn't the Earl Ciel Phantomhive himself. Clearly wasn't what I was expecting' ~smirks~

**Stranger:** -remembers he hadn't got into disguise before the left-

**Stranger:** -scoots back-

**Stranger:** i heard a noise that made me come down here

**You:** ~chuckles quietly~ Is that so? That's perfect then. May I ask why you're here?

**Stranger:** there was a music calling for me

**You:** I can see that. ~bends over slightly towards him~ I never had someone as young as you before.

**Stranger:** -scoots back-

**You:** ~grasps his chin in between his thumb and forefinger~ Or anyone as rich as you either.

**Stranger:** -moves his head quickly-

**Stranger:** don't touch me

**You:** ~tsks~ Feisty as well. This will be a great meal. ~chuckles as he takes out a cloth and covers Ciel's mouth and nose with it~

**Stranger:** -passes out-

**You:** -could feel something went wrong but stayed in the shadows and watched the scene happen before him-

**You:** ~picks him up and carries him down the tunnel of the sewer, from the direction he came from~

**Stranger:** -unresponsive-

**Stranger:** -still breathing-

**You:** -follows the two-

**You:** ~carries him to an exit that lead up to a room, then set Ciel on a counter. He then pulls out some vegetables from the fridge nearby~

**Stranger:** -mumbles-

**You:** ~glances back at him, but hums a random tune as he sets the oven to a preheat. He opens a drawer and pulls out some rope, then binds Ciel's arms together as well as his feet~

**Stranger:** -begins to regain conciousness-

**Stranger:** -blinks a few times-

**Stranger:** -stares around the room-

**You:** ~smirks as he looked over at him~ Awake already?

**Stranger:** -tries to get up-

**Stranger:** -notices he's tied together-

**Stranger:** -under breath he says- bloody hell

**You:** ~starts chopping up some vegetables and sets them in a large bowl as he mixes it~

**Stranger:** -doesn't yet call for sebastian-

**Stranger:** you are a sick man

**You:** I may be, but I find humans to be quite more delectable.

**Stranger:** -smirks and lets out a small laugh-

**You:** ~raises a brow at him~ What seems to be funny? ~continues with preparations~

**Stranger:** you honestly believe im purely human

**You:** What else would you be, if not human? ~walks over to him~

**Stranger:** -lets out another laugh-

**Stranger:** take off my eyepatch and see

**You:** ~cautiously reaches over and unties the eyepatch and pulls it off, then gasps as he takes a few steps back~

**Stranger:** -opens his eye and shouts-

**Stranger:** SEBASTIAN!

**You:** -appears right behind Mr. Esdivor- Yes, my Lord? Oh, it seems that you managed to find something out. -smirks down at the man-

~turns around then quickly moves away, surprised and a bit shocked~ 'W-What the?'

**Stranger:** kill the man, he is bothering me

**You:** As you wish, my Lord. -bows then stalks over to the man-

~tries to move away, a little scared now. But he threw a large knife at him, which is just caught by Sebastian's hand~ 'What the heck are you?!'

**Stranger:** -sighs-

**Stranger:** hurry along now

**You:** Of course. -appears right in front of the man with the knife digging into his stomach, the twists it up-

~screams in pain as his eyes widened, briefly coughing up blood~

-pulls the knife out and watches the man fall to the ground, his eyes rolling into the back of his head-

**You:** [[gah! kind of anti climactic .]]

**Stranger:** -laughs-

**Stranger:** but now we need to dispose of the body properly

**Stranger:** *body

**Stranger:** feed him to a lion perhaps?

**You:** That would solve that, yes. -walks over to Ciel and unties the bindings after tossing the knife to the floor next to the body-

**Stranger:** -has blood on his wrists and ankles-

**You:** -notices the blood and takes one of his wrists into his hand and brings it to his lips, licking up some of the blood- If only I could devour your soul now...

**Stranger:** -smirks-

**Stranger:** -doesn't pull his arm away-

**You:** -cleans up the blood on the other wrist the same way with a smirk-

**Stranger:** -rolls his eyes-

**You: **-cleans the blood off of his ankles as well then stands straight, glancing over at the body with a distasteful look- Should get rid of this body soon.

**Stranger:** yes, you shall. -begins walking back to the exit-

**You:** -walks over to the body and lifted it over his shoulder, then follows him-

**Stranger:** -climbs up the ladder-

**You:** -makes sure that the body won't fall and climbed up after him and stepped out of the sewer-

**Stranger:** -sighs at the fact it's now night-

**Stranger:** that took entirely too long

**You:** Indeed, but it worked out in the end -continues to walk as he looks around for the right cage-

**Stranger:** -sighs-

**Stranger:** what of tonight's supper

**Stranger:** i suppose i could just miss it

**You:** You don't have to worry. It has been already prepared, as long as the others haven't burnt anything down or anything.

**Stranger:** -trips on a rock-

**Stranger:** -begins to fall back-

**You:** -quickly reaches out and wraps his arm around his waist to keep him from falling over- So clumsy, bocchan

**Stranger:** -yawns-

**Stranger:** -doesn't use an energy to bother standing up again-

**You:** -lifts him up so he is carrying him under his arm- I guess supper won't be eaten then tonight. -drops the dead body in a nearby cage, noticing the lion looking at them interested-

**Stranger:** -yawns again and closes his eyes-

**You:** -carries him then shifts so he now had Ciel in his arms and pulled him close, then headed back to the carriage, entering with Ciel still in his arms-

**Stranger:** -is asleep-

**Stranger:** -mumbles something in sleep-

**You:** -listens as the carriage moves to take them back to the manor-

**Stranger:** s-ebas-tian

**Stranger:** -cuddles into-

**You:** -raises a brow and smirks, wondering what he must be dreaming-

Stranger has disconnected.

* * *

_**And this is where the stranger disconnected. Should I just make this into a story ormat, or keep this as is? Feel free to review and send me a message about it~! I made a few edits, and I believe that the connection might have been screwy or something. It's a loss, since I thought it might escalate to something but htis is good anyways.**_


End file.
